Ed's In Love
by Mumei Mu
Summary: For the first time in his life, Ed has fallen in love and he don't know what to do since he is pretty slow so he have to turn to some people who will lead him though his love life. In the future, he will tell some people that it all start with a poster.
1. It All Start With a Poster

**I present you the third story, Ed's In Love! It's going to be a short story, even the chapters will be shorter and I guess it will be around five chapters…We'll see how it'll turn out as we go.**

 **Some characters will be little OOC since they are in high school now.**

 **The rest of AN will be at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It All Start With a Poster**

* * *

The school bell ring throughout the hallway before someone suddenly open the door with a smash, followed by a joyously cry as a tall teenager boy run out excitingly. "GRAVY LUNCH!" A tall teenager boy ran down the hallway as he chanted to himself, "Lunch, lunch, lunch!"

"ED, COME BACK HERE!" The voice cried out from the classroom but the tall boy didn't hear it as he ran down the stair and he keep run until something colorful catch his attention. Ed stops himself with a skid and he turns his head around to stare at the colorful poster on the wall. It was a large red and blue poster with a picture of a dancing couple and there were several colored captions with a huge white title, reading 'Prom Night'.

"Bring your date." Ed read out loudly with a confusing expression, "Save the date? Um…Um…" He starts to tap his head lightly with his fist, a habit that Ed has developed when he get in a deep thought or get very confusing with something. Several students just walk past him, ignoring the confusing boy until a certain person notice him as she walk toward to her locker.

"Ed?" The said boy turned his head to see Nazz as she stare at him with concern, "What's the matter?"

"Hi, Nazz!" Ed waved his hand with a wide grin before he points at the poster, "I'm trying to figure out why it says to bring the calendar then save it?"

"Oh, actually, the date has different meanings." Nazz giggled, "'Bring your date' mean that you have to bring your lover to the dance and 'Save the date' mean that you have to remember the day and month that the prom will take place on."

"Ooooh." The tall boy scratched his head before he tilt his head with a puzzled expression, "Hey, Nazz, what is lover?" That was the first time he heard of this word.

"Well, how can I explain it?" Nazz tapped her cheek, she know that she have to explain it clearly to Ed and it have to be very simple that he can understand since he's slow-witted person. "Lover is someone that you really like-like…"

"Like I like everyone?" Ed grinned childishly.

"No, it's more like special kind of love." The girl shook her head before she notice a confusing expression on Ed's face as he chew on his lips, "Um…I think it's better if you ask Eddy, Double-D or your sister. They will explain it better than I do." She want to make sure that Ed understand it but she don't have enough experience that she can explain it to him and she assume that it's good idea for him to ask his close friends or one of his family members.

"Ok!" The tall boy nodded his head quickly before he run off, screaming something about gravy and chicken and Nazz just shake her head at him with a smile as she glance at the poster.

'Maybe Kevin will finally man up and ask me to the prom.' Nazz shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Sarah was watching her favorite television show as soon as she get home from school and so far, she was enjoying it so far until something happen. "Baby sister, baby sister!" Ed ran into his house as he looked around for his sister, he just asked Eddy and Double-D about lover early and he received nothing but odd reactions from them. Double-D's face just turn red and he kept sputtering absurdly while Eddy just walk away from him, stating that he's staying out of this one.

"UGH!" Sarah groaned annoyingly as she glared at her brother, "What do you want now?!"

"What is lover, will you explain it to me?" Ed asked quickly.

"…Where did you hear that word from?" The young girl raised her eyebrow and her brother told her about the events during the lunchtime. Sarah cross her arms in deep thought as she glance at him, she would just mess with his head by telling him some lies but she decide against it since Ed did do nothing wrong and they have become slightly closer as they grow older. "…I won't explain it to you but I know who can. Hold on." Sarah pulled her cell phone out as she dialed it before the receiver answer the phone, "Hey, Jimmy, I need you to do me a favor…"

The slow-witted boy glances at the table and he notice a picture of monster on TV Guide magazine with a large word, 'Kaiju Marathon', pasted across the cover. He was about to reach out for the book before his sister hand him the phone and he take it with a cheesy grin. "HI, JIMMY!"

"INSIDE VOICE!" Sarah shouted, "INSIDE VOICE!"

"Hi, Jimmy!" Ed whispered softly.

" _Hey, Ed."_ Jimmy's voice spoke though the cell phone, _"Sarah just told me about your question and I will tell you about it. Are you listening right now?"_

"Yeah!" The tall boy nodded.

" _Lovers is…Well…I get better way to explain it. Do you know what girlfriend and boyfriend are?"_ Jimmy asked.

"I do, I do!" Ed replied, "Girlfriend is a girl who is your friend and boyfriend is a boy who…"

" _No, no, no."_ Jimmy's voice chuckled, _"Boyfriend and girlfriend is the lover and it's a person that you are in relationship with because you fall in love together and dating each other…"_

"Is it a special kind of love?" The slow-witted boy asked, "Do you know what it is?"

" _Yes, it's a special love and well, let's see…"_ Ed can hear him humming on the other line, _"…Oh, like how your mom and dad love each other, you know?"_

"Yes, I think." Ed blinked, "Um…Hey, Jimmy…How can I tell if I'm in love? How will I know?"

" _Well, it really depends on everyone because it happens to them in different way."_ Jimmy's voice muttered, _"You will always think of this person, your hands will get sweaty, your heart will beat faster or you will get funny feeling in your stomach."_

"Like when I watch the scary movies?" The tall boy tilted his head and he never notices his sister's facepalm.

" _No, it's not like that and you will know it when you experience it for the first time."_ Jimmy replied, _"Is that all or do you want to know more about it?"_

"Um…" Ed glanced at the TV Guild magazine before he notices that the marathon was about to start in few minutes, "…I'm good! Bye Jimmy!" He quickly gives the phone back to his sister and he run away, chanting something about movies and popcorns.

There was silence before Sarah hears her best friend's voice, _"So what make Ed ask you about love?"_

"It kinda went like that…" Sarah starts to chat with her best friend for hours.

* * *

The next day, Ed walks toward the school as he chats with Eddy and Double-D about the Kaiju marathon that he just watched last night. "And then at the last minute, Kingzilla just chomp down on Mecha-Sharkman!" Ed chomped at the thin air as if he tried to eat something, "It was so powerful that the Mecha-Sharkman just explodes on spot!"

"That's…Um…" Edd rubbed his neck nervously, "Nice?"

"Yeah, nice." Eddy rolled his eyes with a scoff before he narrows his eyes at his childhood friend, "And isn't it the same movie that you just told us about a couple days ago?"

"Yes, it was!" The slow-witted boy grinned.

"Figured." Eddy shook his head as he walked away from them, "If anyone need me, I'll be at my locker."

Edd glance at his watch before he gasp to himself as he notice that he only have thirty minutes before the bell, "Oh, I better get to my class!"

"Bye, Double-D!" Ed waved goofily as Edd ran away, he still don't understand why his smart friend always go to the class so early. The slow-witted boy walks down the hallway as he hum a song that he heard from one of the Kaiju movies and he was about to reach to his locker before he hear an loud groan right behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder to see a blue-haired teenager girl.

"Stupid exam, stupid science…" The girl grumbled under her breath and Ed recognizes her as Marie, one of the Kanker sisters. He attempt to look away from her but something within the blue-haired girl's locker catch his eyes and he squirt his eyes to get a good view on the object, revealing to be an old movie poster, before he release a gasp.

Before Marie knows it, Ed suddenly bump into her back as he point at her poster with a fanboyish squeal. "Is that the 1974 Texas Chainsaw Massacre poster?!" Ed gushed, "Where did you got it from?" He noticed several more posters, "No way, is that Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street? Oh, oh, you have The Gingerdead Man!"

"Ed?" Marie raised her eyebrow at the tall boy, that's the first time they have run into each other since she got over her crush few years ago, unlike her sisters. She glance at her posters, "Oh, I just got them from a garage sale. The old man really has a lot of awesome horror posters and it turn out that some of them are original, like this Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Cool!" The slow-witted boy grinned before he pout to himself, "I wish I have this Texas Chainsaw Massacre poster because I really, really, really, really, really like Leatherface! Without him, we won't have some famous silent killers like Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees and many more!"

"Yeah, you're right." Marie smirked, "Most of the slasher flicks were built on the foundation that Texas Chainsaw Massacre just created…Tell you what." She removed the poster carefully before she hand it to Ed, "Here, you can have it since I already have one of these at home…"

"REALLY?!" Ed suddenly pulled her into a bear hug, "Thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, just let me go." The blue-haired girl grunted out before he releases her, "Jeez, you need to watch your strength." Marie rubbed her back with a lightly glare as she give him a smirk, "Anyway, I better gotta go so I can get my stupid exam over with. I'll see you around."

"Bye!" The slow-witted boy waved at her with a grin as he stared at his new poster before he look up to stare at her back as she walk away and for some reason, he feel a little funny in his stomach. "Um…" Ed started to knock his head lightly as he remembers something, "Funny feeling in my stomach…" He glanced at his hands, "Sweaty…" His eyes shifted to his chest, "Faster heartbeat…Oh, oh, oh, oh!" That mean one thing and he need someone's help right away. "EDDY!" Ed quickly ran away with a shout. For the first time in his life, he believes that he just fall in love and it's with one of the Kanker sisters.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of Ed's In Love! Love it? Hate it?**

 **I really like Ed because he's fun and I felt like that there are not a lot of fanfic stories where he is a main character.**

 **Yes, the pairing is going to be EdxMarie! Why? I just like to ship unexpected characters together and I think I don't have seen any of this pairing anywhere in this fanfic.**

 **I wonder what will happen in the next chapter...Who know?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into Ed's head.**


	2. The Date

**Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Some questions won't be answer to avoid the spoilers. If I miss any questions, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 1) Well, I can say that they have moved on…I think? Hmm.**

 **Djinn: Yes, there will be some crossover stories but my hands are tied on these because I like to surprise people. Some can be unique, some can be pretty normal or overdone but you and the readers will never know what would come next!**

 **Anytime, it's time for the latest chapter…Enjoy the second chapter of Ed's in Love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Date**

* * *

"Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!" Ed screamed right in front of the said boy's face, "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!"

"Shut up and just tell me what you want?!" Eddy slapped his dimwitted friend's face lightly with a grumble, he was making some plan for the weekend and all of sudden, his childhood friend just barged into his bedroom with a scream. "It better be something good or I'm gonna rip your unibr…"

"I'm in love and I don't know what to do!" Ed threw himself on Eddy's feet with a wail, "HELP ME!"

"…Eh?" The short boy blinked rapidly before he looks down with a raised eyebrow, "Say that again…"

"I'm in love and I don't know what to do!" The slow-witted boy repeated, "HELP ME!"

Eddy stare at him for a while before he pitches the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "…I don't know where to start…First, let me go and get up." The tall boy quickly released his friend as he stood up, "Second…Who's the person that you like?"

"Um…" Ed fidgeted with his fingers, "If I tell you, you'll get mad…"

"I won't get angry if you tell me." The short boy rolled his eyes.

"Promise?" The dimwitted boy asked.

"I promise." Eddy muttered.

"…Marie." Ed can't help it but smiled at the mention of her name, "I love Marie."

"Marie, as in Marie of the Kanker sisters?" The short boy blinked, "This Marie?"

"Yeah, Marie!" The tall boy nodded before he glance at his long-time friend nervously, "Is that bad thing?"

"Um…" Eddy stared at the fidgeting boy. If he was younger few years ago, he would tell Ed to back off because she's one of the Kanker sisters but the time have change them a bit and it's up to anyone's choice when it come to a certain situation like this one right now. "…Nah, that's not a bad thing." Eddy rubbed his neck.

"Really?" Ed gave him a goofy grin before he starts to knock his head lightly, "But I still don't know what to do…Eddy, what do you do when you're in love?!"

"Honestly, I really don't have any idea but all I know is that you can try asking someone out for a date and seeing how it will go from there." The short boy shrugged his shoulders, "Hang out together, watch a movie, and take her out for dinner or something like that." He rubbed his chin as he tried to think something, "…Say, what's one thing that you two like in common?"

"Oooh, ooh!" The dimwitted boy bounced on his heels, "We like scary movie! She has all awesome posters in her locker and she gave me my favorite poster! Look, look, let me show you…Oh, I left it in my bedroom! Hold on…" He was about to run off but his childhood friend stop him in his trail.

"You can show it to me later." Eddy held his hands up, "But right now, you have to learn the right way to ask a chick out." He jabbed his index finger into Ed's face, "We don't want you to mess up and say something stupid like chickens or gravy pudding."

"I love chicken and gravy pudding!" Ed shouted with a widened grin, "Eddy, have you ever try gravy pud…"

"Oh boy…" Eddy smacked his forehead with a sigh, maybe he shouldn't have mention chicken and gravy-relating stuff.

* * *

A several days later, Marie walks toward her locker as soon as her morning class ended and she open her locker to switch her textbooks with a grumble. Why do all of her teachers have to give her classes a pop quiz almost everyday?! "Lousy quizzes…" Marie mumbled, "Lousy teachers…Why, I gotta…"

"Hi, Marie." The said girl glanced over her shoulder to see Ed, fidgeting with his lockpad.

"Hey, Ed." Marie smirked, "What's up?"

"Ah, um…" Ed looked up confusingly, "The ceiling."

"I mean, how you doing?" The blue-haired girl chuckled at his unintentional joke.

"Oh, I'm fine, you?" The grinning boy replied.

"I'm doing alright, I guess." Marie shrugged, "Everything would be better if my teachers don't keep giving me pop quizzes all the time."

"I hate quiz." Ed shivered with cold sweats, "They hurt my head so bad and I don't like it!"

"That makes two of us." The blue-haired girl agreed before she close her locker, "Well, I better get to the class before the bell or my teacher will mark me for tardy again."

"Okay…" The dimwitted boy nodded as she waved at him before he remember something, "Oh, oh, oh, wait!"

"Mmm, what is it?" Marie turned her head to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, um…" Ed scratched his neck nervously as his heart start to beating faster, "D-D-Do you…Um…Have any plan for weekend?"

"Not really, why?" The blue-haired girl shook her head.

"D-D-Do you want…" The tall boy swallowed his Adam's apple, "H-H-Hang out with me? T-T-There's a new scary movie…D-D-D-Do you want to see it with me?"

Marie stares at the sweating boy for a while before she scratches her cheek lightly in deep thought, the way he act seems to be something but she have to test it out by asking him a question. "Like a date?"

"Yeah, a date." Ed nodded his head rapidly with a nervous expression and the blue-haired girl blink at him with a lightly blush.

"Hmm…" Marie didn't expect that someone would ask her out and she can't believe that the person that ask her out to be Ed, out of all people. She glance at the nervous boy, she can tell that he have muster up all of his courage to ask her out for a date and to be honest, she kinda have a fond for the slow-witted boy since he's always kind to everyone. Maybe she should give him a chance and it won't hurt to give it a try. "…Sure! What time?"

"Really?!" The tall boy can't help it but to grin widened, "Can I pick you up at six?"

"Yeah, see you on Saturday." The blue-haired girl waved at him as she walked away with a smirk and she almost hide her face with her textbook as soon as she turn around the corner, 'I hope it'll go well.'

"…EDDY!" Ed ran off with a cheer and somewhere in the school, a certain boy glance around confusingly as he swears that he just heard someone saying his name.

* * *

"Baby sister, can you help me?" Ed knocked his sister's door, it was nighttime and he keep knocking her door for a while until her sister finally open it with a glare.

"What do you want this time?!" Sarah growled deadly.

"…Um…" The tall boy poked his index fingers together, "…I don't know what to wear for date. Do I have to wear my monkey suit or is it okay to go with my clothes or do I have…"

"…Wait, you have a date?" The young sister blinked at her brother with a raised eyebrow, that's her first time hearing this and it feel like a blur for her since her brother just asked her about love.

"Yeah, we're going to see a scary movie on Saturday." Ed replied before he knocks his forehead lightly, "But I forget what I have to wear for date…Do I have…"

"Ed, we'll go to your room and I'll help you by picking some clothes out." Sarah took his arm as she dragged him downstairs before she shot him a glare, "And you need to do something about this habit, people will think that you're crazier than before."

"Sorry." The tall boy pouted, he can't help it.

"Whatever…" The baby sister huffed as they enter his bedroom and she quickly opens his drawers right away. "…So who is going with you to a movie?"

"Marie." Ed grinned, "She like scary movie like me and we're going to see Gingerdead Man vs. Ash vs. Roboshark vs. Alligat-Opus movie!"

"Marie?" Sarah glanced over her shoulder, "Isn't she one of the girls that used to chase you and your friends around few years ago?" Ed gave her a nod before she blinked as soon as she recalls something, "…Wait, what the hell is Alligat-Opus?!"

"Alligat-Opus is a half alligator, half octopus!" The tall boy grinned, "The upper body is all alligator and the bottom half is octopus! Oh, oh, and he's a giant creature!"

"…And you're taking her to this movie?" The young sister muttered.

"Yeah, I asked her about the movie and she said she want to see this one too!" Ed grinned.

"Ooookay…" Sarah turned back to the drawers with widened eyes, she want to know why do people keep making so many cheesy and bad horror flicks?!

* * *

Before he know it, it was already Saturday and Ed stand in front of a mobile home as he shuffle his feet nervously. Ed was about to push the doorbell but the door suddenly open and he look up to see Marie before his face turn red at her clothing choice. She wears a black halter top shirt and navy skinny jean with black sneakers.

"I take it that you like my clothing." Marie smirked at his red face as she look at him up and down, Ed wears a chestnut Henley shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers. "Not bad look, you look cuter than before."

"Really?" Ed scratched his head nervously as she gave him a nod with a giggle, "But you're more cuter than me and you're more pretty like a princess."

"O-O-Oh, thank." The blue-haired girl hid her lightly blush, that's first time that someone give her a compliment and she can tell that he was really honest. She was about to say something but she notice that he was holding something behind his back. "What do you have behind you?" She attempted to peek behind him before a bouquet of white roses obstructs her view.

"Pretty flowers for pretty girl." The tall boy gave the bouquet to the blushing girl, "I heard that I have to give pretty flowers to you for a date…" He glanced at her nervously since she didn't say any word, "Um…Did I do something wrong?"

"O-O-Oh, no, you didn't do anything wrong." Marie shook her head, "You just take me aback with your gift and it's a good thing. Thank for the flowers, it's really sweet…Oh, hold on! I have to put it in a vase." She quickly got inside and Ed shuffle his feet for a while until she pop out with a smirk. "Okay, I'm ready to go." She took his arm with a smile and the nervous boy nodded at her.

"Great, let's go." Ed walked with her toward the trail path, "I hope we'll make it in time before the movie start."

"Don't worry, we will." The blue-haired girl patted his arm, enjoying the feeling of his arm as they walk together.

* * *

"Whoever come up with this movie must be stoned or something." Eddy muttered as he walked into the theater, he decide to spy on Ed's date since he feel very worried about his childhood friend and he don't want anything bad happening to his best friend. He was about to take his seat in the back of the theater until he spot someone in the last row with a raised eyebrow, he didn't expect that person to be there. "…Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Eddy?" Sarah raised her eyebrow at him with a suspecting glint, "I should ask you the same thing, that is not your kind of movie…"

"Neither is it yours…" The short boy took his seat right next to an empty chair, the said chair was between Eddy and Sarah. "…Let me guess, you're here because of Ed. You're worried about him, right?"

"N-N-No, I'm not." The young girl crossed her arms with a huff, "I'm not worried about my stupid brother at all and I don't care if he gets heartbroken by some girl at the end of this night over a sucky date!"

'…Yet, you're worried about him.' Eddy rolled his eyes, decided not to say anything so he won't get attack by a crazed girl.

"Don't you roll your eyeballs at me!" Sarah snarled and he just held his hands up before a familiar couple walk into the theater.

"Do you want to sit in the middle row?" Ed asked his date as he carried their popcorns and drinks.

"Yes, I do." Marie smiled as they sit down and they never notice the spies in the back row since it was little dark. They start to eat popcorn as soon as the movie start to play and she whisper to her date. "Ed, who do you think will win the battle?"

"Ooh, that's a good question." Ed knocked his forehead in deep thought, "…I think Ash will win because he have chainsaw for hand but I don't know if it can cut though the roboshark."

"Same here, maybe he'll come up with something." The blue-haired girl nodded before their hands accidently touch each other as they tried to grab some popcorn and they glance at each other before Ed pull his hand back.

"Oh, sorry…" Ed muttered.

"Don't worry about it…" Marie suddenly takes hold of his hand with a smile, "We could hold hands during the movie since it's a date." She turned back to the movie and the dimwitted boy look at their hands before he watch the movie, absentmindedly squeezing her hand lightly and she return it back with a soft smile.

* * *

"That is the dumbest movie I ever watch." Sarah muttered with a twitching eyebrow as soon as the movie ended in Ash's victory.

"Yeah, everyone knows that gingerbread should crumble from the moment it falls into the water!" Eddy agreed, "I am so going to rot my brain out to get rid of this stupid movie."

"That was…" Marie spoke up from front as the spies trade a glance with each other, it look like the date won't work out well… "Awesome! That was so cool when Ash team up with Roboshark for a short time!"

"Yeah, I really like the part where Gingerdead Man cut his way out though Alligat-Opus!" Ed grinned.

"…Wha…" Sarah and Eddy muttered in disbelief before the theater's light brightened the room up and they notice that everyone was getting up from their seats, which mean one thing. "Oh no!" The young girl panicked as Ed and Marie get up, "We are so gonna get busted! No, no, no!" She doesn't want to make things more awkward and she doesn't want to explain why she was spying on her brother!

Eddy glance around for any method to escape from their sight until he notice a couple making out with each other as everyone ignore them, out of embarrassment. He quickly hop into the empty seat next to Sarah and without thinking about it, he suddenly pull Sarah into a deep kiss as the shocked girl flailing her arms around for a while until she slowly kiss him back with closed eyes.

"Wow, some people really make out in the theater." Marie glanced around at the making-out couples with a raised eyebrow as she walk out with Ed, she didn't notice a certain making-out couple.

"I feel bad for them because they miss the good parts of the movie." Ed replied.

"Yet, it's their loss." The blue-haired girl nodded at her date.

The short boy and the young girl kept making out for a while until they hear a clearing throat and Eddy glance up to see a grumpy janitor, "Movie's over, punks, get your…" Before the janitor can finish his sentence, Sarah snapped out of it and she gives Eddy a slap in face as her face turn red. "…Oh boy, I'm staying out of this one." The janitor quickly left the theater, he is so not going to get himself in middle of a lover's quarrel.

* * *

Ed and Marie walk down the trail path toward the blue-haired girl's home and the dimwitted boy glance at his date nervously, he don't know what to do next beside keep her company until she get home. "Marie, um…" Ed scratched his head as Marie glanced up at him, "Did you like the date? Was everything good? Um…" He fidgeted with his fingers, "I don't know if it's good or what I should do…"

"I think the date was pretty alright." Marie took his hand with a smirk, "It was not bad and I really enjoy it, even if it's so-so. It's okay that you don't know what to do since it's our first date and you would get the hang of it in time."

"First date?" The tall boy blinked as they reached her door, "Does that mean you want to…"

"Go out for another date?" The blue-haired girl smirked, "Yea, until you're against it…"

"I want to have another date with you!" Ed replied quickly, "I want to make you like me more and be happier and…"

"I do like you." Marie hugged the blushing boy and he was about to say something but she suddenly peck his cheek before she quickly get inside her house, about to close the door until she peek out behind the door. "Ed…" Marie glanced around with a faintly blush, "See you at school. Love you." With that, she just closed the door right away and it took Ed a while to realize something.

"…I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ed shouted joyously before he run toward the trail path with a cheer, for the first time in his life, he really can't wait for school.

* * *

"Come on, Sarah, I said I'm sorry!" Eddy followed the angry girl as she stomped across the sidewalk with a grumble, "Sarah! I don't have any choice but to kiss y…"

"SHUT UP!" Sarah cut him off with a snarl, "You are so gonna pay for it!"

"I know, it's totally my fault!" The short boy sweated heavily, "I'm really sorry and I'll do anything to make up to you. Just please don't kill me…Oh, don't tell your brother about that…"

"He won't know about it!" The young girl screamed at him before she turn away with a huff until she glance over her shoulder with a glare, "…You said you'll do anything to make up to me?"

"Yeah, anything but my money." Eddy sighed, he really feel bad that he just make out with her against her will in order to hide themselves from the daters. He recalling the moment his lips land on her soft lips and how he enjoy…'No, no!' He screamed mentally, 'She's a loudmouth and your best friend's sister! You don't love her, even if she's so cute when she gets very angry with…ARGH! NO!'

"…Tomorrow, take me to a movie." Sarah muttered with a lightly blush before she quickly shake her head as she just releaized what it sound like to everyone and she jabbed her finger at his nose. "J-J-Just because I want to forget that we saw the worst movie ever!" She glared at him fiercely, 'Now if you look at him, he's pretty han…No! Ew! NO!' She can't shake the kiss moment out of her head, "I-I-It's not a date!"

"Y-Yeah, it's not a date!" The short boy crossed his arms with a scoff as she gave him a nod and they just stand there, taking a glance at each other. "…I gotta go home now." Eddy said quickly.

"Me too!" Sarah muttered and they quickly walk toward the directions of their homes before they look back at each other. "…I'm not looking forward tomorrow!" She quickly ran away with a shout.

"LIKEWISE!" Eddy shouted back before he pause to himself, "…Does I have some good clothes at home?"

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of Ed's In Love! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we just saw Ed got some advice from Eddy before he asks Marie out and she decides to give it a try. It looks like their first date went well, even if it's just going to a movie. Before anyone say that it's a little faster, I want to say that they are teenagers and we know that most of teenagers tend to jump in for a date/relationship before they think about it.**

 **We just saw a side-pairing and it's EddyxSarah! What can I say? I'm just a sucker for unexpected couple and I honestly like them as a couple.**

 **I wonder what will happen in the next chapter...Who know?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into Ed's head.**


	3. Small Doubt

**Thank you for the reviews.**

 **That's right, it's a double update! Both chapters are pretty short, involving the AN.**

 **Some questions won't be answer to avoid the spoilers. If I miss any questions, sorry!**

 **Ghost: Yeah, she's also in high school. I believe she is two years younger but it have been a long time since I watched this show.**

 **Coldblue: 1) They had moved on for a while.**

 **Anytime, it's time for the latest chapter…Enjoy the third chapter of Ed's in Love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Small Doubt**

* * *

Marie and Ed walk up to the blue-haired girl's locker as the dimwitted boy carried her textbooks while they chat with each other about random topics, it have been two months and their relationship slowly improving after a dozens of dates. "Thank, Ed." Marie took her textbooks from her boyfriend as soon as they reach her locker before she gives him a peck on his cheek, "So are you ready for your test?"

"Um…" Ed knocked his forehead lightly, "I don't know…I'm really nervous…What if I get it all wrong again…"

"Relax, Ed." The blue-haired girl squeezed his arm lightly with a smile, "I'm sure you will do great. Remember to take a deep breath before you start and if you get stuck on a question, skip it and come back later."

"Ok…" The dimwitted boy nodded.

"Gotta go." Marie kissed his cheek again before she walk to her classroom, "Good luck, see ya later!"

"Later!" Ed waved goofily before he run off to his class as soon as the warning bell ring.

* * *

At the end of the class, Ed leave his class with a relived sigh and he walk up the stair until he hear the voices below him, causing him to peek over the rail to see two cheerleaders as they gossip to each other. "Hey, did you saw Marie with her stupid boyfriend." The blonde cheerleader asked.

"I totally did." The brunette cheerleader replied, "What the hell is she thinking? I bet you she's dating him out of pity."

"Or she's into 'special' guys." The blonde cheerleader used air quote gesture.

"Ew, no one is into special people." The brunette cheerleader shivered, "It's always a pity thing. I'll say the relationship will be over at the end of this month."

"More like two weeks." The blonde cheerleader replied as they walked together and Ed frowns to himself sadly, he really doesn't know what to think after he overheard them. Marie won't do that to him, he know that the blue-haired girl love him…Or were the girls right about her…Ed shook his head before he walk up the stair with a deep sigh and someone greet him as they walk past each other.

"Hey, dweeb." Kevin grunted but Ed just kept walking on and the tough teenager raises his eyebrow with a small frown.

* * *

Two days later, Ed quietly chews his sandwich outside under a tree all by himself. He barely spend any time with his girlfriend after he told her that he want a little space to think about something and Marie was fine with it but she was very concerning about him. "Ooh…" Ed sighed to himself, "What to do…What to do…" He wasn't aware that someone just walks up to his side.

"Yo, dummy." The dimwitted boy looked up to see Kevin as he leaned against the tree with crossed arms, "What the hell make you think hard?"

"Um, nothing…" Ed started to pull some grasses out of the ground nervously, "I'm not thinking hard…Um…"

"Liar." Kevin sat down with a scoff, "Anyone that grows up with you can tell that something is bothering you." The dimwitted boy didn't say anything, "I'll take the wild guess, it's something to do with your girlfriend, right?"

"…Yeah…" The dimwitted boy nodded slightly.

"Ah, want to talk about it?" The tough teenager muttered as the dimwitted boy fidgeted with his fingers, "Look, if you don't talk about it then it'll get worse and you might regret it."

"…Um…" Ed knocked his forehead lightly, "…I heard someone talking about Marie and me…They said bad thing about her and they said something that make me think too much…" He chewed his sandwich again before Kevin grunt out to get him to stop eating his lunch, "They said that Marie only like me because she feel bad for me…Because I'm stupid and slow...Or she just like dumb people like me…I really don't know what to do…What if they're right…" The dimwitted boy pulled his legs up to his chest with a soft whimper.

"Did you talk to Marie about that?" Kevin asked before Ed shakes his head lightly, "Well, you should talk to her…" The tough teenager scratched his chin, "Look, I have seen you and Marie together a lot and do you want to know what I think when I see you two?"

"What?" The dimwitted teenager asked with a blink.

"I see two lucky people that are in love with each other and I didn't see a bit of pity from her at all." The tough teenager grunted, "Whoever said that she's dating you out of pity is a biggest idiot and it sound like they are jealous that you two have something that they don't have." He rubbed his nose lightly, "…Look, I'm not good at that but my advice? You should go and talk to Marie right now…She seems to be little down since you have been avoiding her for a couple days."

"Really?" Ed gasped.

"Yeah, dude, she really like you and what you're doing right now are hurting her." Kevin nodded, "She may assume that you're going to break up with her…"

"No, I won't." The dimwitted teenager shook his head furiously, "I love Marie a lot, a lot, a lot!"

"I get it, I get it." The tough teenager waved his hand around as he stood up, "Just go to your girl and talk it out…And I want you to remember that…If you ever hear someone talking about you and your girl, it's because they are idiots who don't have guts to say it to your face and they are jealous of your relationship. You understand me?"

"Yeah…" Ed nodded, "…Thank, Kevin."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just don't tell anyone that I talked to you." Kevin jammed his hands into his pant pockets with an embarrassing grunt as he walked away, "I don't want anyone to think that I'm getting soft, plus I'm pretty bad at talking about stuff like that."

"Okay!" The dimwitted teenager suddenly ran off, "Thank a lot, Kevin! You're a nice guy!"

"Shove it!" The tough teenager hollered back with a faintly red face.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Marie was sitting on the bench, waiting for her boyfriend after she received a text from him. She didn't wait long enough until she spot Ed a block away as he run up to her before he trip on his feet and he fall down on his face, causing her to run over to him. "Ed, are you okay?" Marie asked worriedly.

"Marie, I'm sorry!" Ed suddenly hugged her, ignoring the fact that he just tripped in front of his girlfriend. "Please forgive Ed!"

"I'll forgive you if you tell me why you have been acting weird for a few days." The blue-haired girl looked up to him.

"Because…" The dimwitted teenager told her everything from overhearing the conversation between the cheerleaders to Kevin's advice. "…Marie, are they right? Do you like me because…"

"No, you shouldn't believe what they said behind our back." Marie took hold of his hands, "I don't date you out of pity and I also don't have a thing for 'special' people. The reason why I date you is because…" She gave him a soft smile, "You're Ed. You never judge anyone and accept everyone, no matter what they did to you few years ago. I love your personality, how goofy you get when you're exciting about something and how hard you tried to keep everybody happy all the time. Each time I found out that we have one more thing in common, it makes me love you more and more." She kissed him tenderly, "I love you, Ed."

"I love you too, Marie!" Ed kissed back with a bear hug before he pull away to look into her eyes, "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Of course, I do." The blue-haired girl laughed at his sudden question and the dimwitted teenager pulls her in another bear hug with a cheer. "Look like we'll have a double date with your sister and Eddy."

"Oh, yeah, they're going to prom too!" The dimwitted teenager blinked, sometime he just forget that his best friend and his baby sister have been dating each other for a while and it was pretty confusing for him but he's fine with it since they are happy with each other, even if they keep arguing over everything.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of Ed's In Love! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we just saw that Ed had a doubt about his relationship for the first time but he just overcome the problem, thank to Kevin's awkward advice and Marie's true feeling.**

 **I wonder how it will turn out in the next and last chapter! Let's find out!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into Ed's head.**


	4. Epilogue

**Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Some questions won't be answer to avoid the spoilers. If I miss any questions, sorry!**

 **Again, it's a short chapter.**

 **Check my profile out, I just set up a poll.**

 **Anytime, it's time for the latest chapter…Enjoy the fourth and last chapter of Ed's in Love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Epilogue**

* * *

Ed squirm around as his baby sister help him by adjusting his tie and Sarah jab her elbow into his stomach. "Ed, stop moving!" Sarah glared at him, "Or I'll strangle you with your tie!"

"But it tickles!" Ed replied, he wears a tuxedo with blue tie while his sister wears a purple dress that reach to her knees.

"I don't care." The young sister finished tying his tie before she picks her purse up, "Now get out of here! Marie is waiting for you at her place!"

"Oh, right!" The dimwitted teenager quickly ran out, "Bye, baby sister! See you at prom!"

"See you there." Sarah hollered back before she text Eddy with a grumble, "I'm gonna kill this jerk for making me waiting too long."

* * *

Ed knock Marie's door with his knuckles and he wait until someone answer the door, causing him to grin widely as soon as he see his girlfriend. Marie wears a black dress with slits, near her thighs and a white corsage. "You look very pretty." Ed spoke with a light blush.

"Thank." Marie pecked his cheek with a small giggle, she don't mind it if he say it each time he come over to pick her up. "You look very handsome and cute."

"Thank you." The dimwitted teenager scratched his head nervously before he sticks his arm out, "Ready?"

"Always ready for you." The blue-haired girl smirked with a wink as she took his arm and they walk down the trail. They had discussing about appearing at the prom and they both agree to walk instead of riding the limo since they both enjoy every moment of their stroll.

* * *

"About time you two show up." Eddy waved at Ed and Marie at the table as they enter the building, "I was starting to thinking that you two decide to ditch this stupid prom and get busy."

"Busy for what?" Ed blinked confusingly.

"I'll tell you later." Marie laughed as Eddy smacked his forehead with a wary sigh before she glance at him, "Where's Sarah?"

"She's chatting with Jimmy and his boyfriend." The short teenager replied as he picked two cups up from the table, "And, Ed, if you wonder, sockhead is with his online girlfriend over there." He gestured at Edd as he danced with a chubby girl with glasses, "Still can't believe that online dating site actually works."

"Well, at least he don't get catfished." The blue-haired girl shrugged and Eddy nods his head. They make some small talk until the song start and Marie drag Ed into the dance stage after they said their byes to Eddy as he went to find his girlfriend.

"I like the music, it's nice." Ed looked down at their feet to make sure that he won't accidently step on hers.

"Yeah, it's lovely." Marie lifted her boyfriend's chin up as they danced, "And eyes up. Someone will get wrong idea if you keep look down."

"Okay, but I don't wanna hurt your feet." The dimwitted teenager said nervously.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I can take it." The blue-haired girl smiled, "…Hey, have you think about the future? Like how it will turn out and where we will be."

"Um, yeah, I want to be with you in the future…" Ed looked into her eyes, "Will you?"

"Of course, I will." Marie rested her head against his chest with a smile, "I don't know what our future will bring but I'll try to stay with you for a long time." She looks up into his eyes with a beaming smile and everything bright up in a white flash.

* * *

"I'm glad that you love a gal like me." Marie grinned joyously, she wears a white gown with a veil and she was dancing to a slow song with Ed.

"Me too!" Ed grinned, "I'm happy that you said yes a lot! I will try my best to keep you happy forever! I love you!"

"You better, hon, I love you more." The blue-haired woman pecked his lips before the voice make an announcement.

"Again, I want to say congratulations to the bride and groom." The DJ hollered as he pointed at Ed and Marie, "Congrats!" He turned the tunes up, "Now, everybody, time to show what you got!"

"Look like she's your sister-in-law now." Edd glanced at Eddy as he clapped with a sniffle, the wedding always make him cry.

"I can't believe the Kanker sisters are my in-law now, that's gonna suck." Eddy muttered under his breath before he gets a hard smack from Sarah. "Ow! That hurt! You're my wife, you do not hit your hus…" Another smack, "Okay, okay, I'm shutting up! Sorry, sweet!"

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter and the story of Ed's In Love! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Whoo-hoo, done with a short story! I'm glad that I did it because I was told that I'm first to create a EdxMarie story and I hope that most people enjoy it, even if it's pretty short.**

 **It looks like Ed has his happy ending with Marie! I'm glad that it turns out pretty good for them.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into Ed's head.**


End file.
